


Sweet

by RinAstray



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, can be read as shippy, written pre-episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAstray/pseuds/RinAstray
Summary: Thwarted in her journey to get info from Rintaro by eclair theft, Mei tries something else.
Relationships: Sudo Mei & Shindo Rintaro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sabtember





	Sweet

Mei drummed her fingers against the table and thought. Her grand plan to get Rintaro to spill more on just what Touma had gotten himself into had gone nowhere once —oh what was his name? Oh right, Kento— once Kento had shown up from the Book Gate on a magic carpet of all things and derailed her masterful plan. And stolen her eclairs, the jerk.

It had confirmed what Mei had seen when Rintaro had installed the Book Gate in Touma’s shop though, the way he had looked at her muffin. The man absolutely had a sweet tooth. And the way he tried to talk himself out of —and then into— taking an eclair was stupidly adorable. Shame he wasn’t able to enjoy Haru’s baking.

“Oh!” Mei breathed, sitting straighter as she snapped her fingers. She could just take Rintaro to the bakery and buy him something! A giddy giggle slipped out as she grinned.

⁂

“You want to take me to a… bakery?” Rintaro asked. Mei bobbed her head in an exuberant nod as she took in his wide eyed expression.

“I felt bad that you weren’t able to get any eclairs, so I thought I could just bring you there.” She grinned widely up at him. “My treat!”

A contemplative look crossed Rintaro’s face as he tilted his head to the side, not quite focusing on Mei. She could see him working it over in his head and it really was cute. Finally he nodded. “That would be nice.”

“Then lets go!” Mei said as she grabbed Rintaro’s wrist and pulled him along.

It wasn’t a terribly far walk to the bakery, just a few blocks down from Fantastic Bookstore Kamiyama and through a narrow alley that opened on a quiet street lined with local shops. The bakery itself was just a few short steps from there and Mei circled around behind Rintaro, pushing him in.

“Welcome! Oh, Mei-chan, you’re back! And with a new face, I see.”

Mei leaned out from behind Rintaro, patting his back. “This is Shindo Rintaro, he’s new in town and I figured I should introduce him to the best pastries around, Haru-san.”

“Oh, Mei-chan, you flatterer,” the woman behind the counter said. “Rintaro-kun, right? Take a look and let me know what you want to try.”

He nodded, fixated on the display case full of baked goods that Mei knew all to well were delicious, even if she hadn’t actually tried most of them. She always went for her tried and true favorites.

Just as she got ready to open her mouth to make her usual order though, Mei noticed that Rintaro was frowning. “Something wrong, Rintaro?”

“There’s so many choices; I don’t know what to choose,” he admitted. “I’ve read all about them, but having to pick just one… It is difficult.”

Right. If Rintaro had spent most of his time growing up in a different realm, then it made sense that such a large array of sweets would be overwhelming; now Mei felt bad. How to make this better… oh, that could work!

“Then what about this then?” Mei started, grinning up at Rintaro. “Why don’t I bring you here say once a week, and you can get something different each time? That way you can try everything! Eventually.”

Rintaro frowned. “Wouldn’t that be an inconvenience to you? Both in regards to your time, and these require a monetary transaction, correct?”

“It’s fine, Rintaro! Besides, I like doing nice things for my friends.”

“We’re friends?” Why did he suddenly sound so bashful?

“Yes? Why wouldn’t we be? Touma’s helping you guys, and you’ve helped him too, and you’re nice, so why not?”

A small, shy smile graced Rintaro’s face. “Then friends we are, Sudo Mei-san.”

“You know you can just use my first name,” Mei teased.

“Mei-san, then. And I suppose I must accept your kind offer.”

“Awesome.”

“If you’re not sure what to pick, why not a blueberry tart?” Haru suggested from her spot behind the counter. “The season just ended, and these are likely my last ones till next year.”

“Thank you for the suggestion, ma’am; that sounds quite nice. What will you be getting, Mei-san?”

She hummed, tapping the top of the case. “Probably a slice of the chocolate cake? That’s what I usually get.”

“I keep telling her to branch out a bit, but she’s stubborn.”

“Haru-san!” Mei complained. “I’m not stubborn, it’s just that picking out something new to try is hard!”

“Then why not also get something different, and then we can try some of the other’s?” Rintaro suggested. “We could go through them much quicker that way.”

That was an incredibly couply suggestion and Mei wanted to shoot it down on principle… but he was right about it being quicker to each get something different and share. Not to mention cheaper in the long run.

“You make a good argument, Rintaro,” Mei finally agreed, missing how Haru hid a smile behind one hand. She looked over the case and finally pointed at a cake dusted with powdered sugar. “That one.”

“Lemon cake it is then. It’ll be a good contrast to the blueberry tart. Why don’t the two of you sit and I’ll get these out to you.”

The moment the two of them have settled at a table Mei started questioning Rintaro. Not about Sword of Logos, as much as she was burning to drag those answers out of him, but more general things, like how he grew up, what sorts of things he did to pass time.

Rintaro humored Mei this time at least, though sometimes he did sidestep some of the inquires. He also asked his own questions as Haru brought out their cake, mostly culture related things as he offered Mei a bite —don’t read into it, don’t read into it— of his tart.

It really did contrast well with her lemon cake, and she didn’t even really think about it as she mimicked Rintaro’s previous action with her own dessert.

Unfortunately though Rintaro’s phone rang when they were about half way done, leaving him with a frown after he hung up. “My apologies, but I’ve been asked to attend to something.”

“It’s fine! I know what it’s like when work calls,” Mei assures. “Hopefully it isn’t anything too serious.” She got a warm smile in response to her concern.

“Thank you for your worry, Mei-san. I hate having to leave my tart unfinished though…”

With a laugh Mei waved her hand at him. “I’m sure Haru-san won’t mind boxing it up, and I can make sure it gets to the bookstore.”

Rintaro’s smile widened. “Thank you again. For that and for treating me. For the company as well,” he said as he stood, coming around the table, and before Mei processed what was happening Rintaro had leaned down and pressed a light kiss against her cheek.

He was gone by the time Mei’s brain restarted, though behind the counter Haru was trying —and failing— to hide a laugh. “I should have given you the couples discount.”

“I- We aren’t- We’re just friends!” Mei sputtered, which only made Haru laugh harder. With a groan Mei let her head drop onto the table with a thunk.

Haru wasn’t going to let this go.

**Author's Note:**

> I think two episodes into something is the quickest I've been gripped by the urge to write fic...
> 
> Can ABSOLUTELY be read pre-shippy, cause I do. (Rintaro is very shippable atm)


End file.
